Monsters & Angels
by silverelefanfic
Summary: Edward has been best friends with Bella for years, little does he know that she’s been in love with him practically forever. Will a drunken night change everything? Rated M for language & lemons. AH OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I didn't know where my legs were taking me, I just knew I had to run. Pounding down the sidewalk, pounding down the feelings, making my chest ache physically to match the emotional burn. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't outrun the feeling, the heavy weight I was carrying, right above my heart.

My hair flopped in my eyes, wet from the sweat and the damp weather that matched my mood. I pushed it back with my hand and dug in to push my legs faster, relishing the burn I could feel starting in my thighs.

Looking ahead I noticed the path veering off to the left and I was assaulted by the memory of the last time I'd been here, with…her. I let out an anguished groan as I turned around and sprinted back towards home, my feet flying as fast as they could and my muscles screaming and burning. No matter how hard I pushed none of it was enough to numb my pain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short but bear with me, I've got over 2000 words of the first chapter drafted! Let me know what you think by hitting that little review button :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Monsters and Angels

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this based on a very short prologue! I hope this lives up to your expectations. Rated M for language & lemon**

**More from me at the bottom - enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Monsters & Angels**

I'm sitting in Forks Diner waiting on Bella arriving, we've been coming here so long that Sasha, the waitress, knows I won't order anything until she's here. Bella had said she had something to show me, I have no idea what it could be.

I'm sitting looking out the window when a bike pulls in to the parking lot, all black and shiny with an unmistakable trellis frame, fuck me if it's not a Ducati Monster! I smile in appreciation and watch as the rider stops next to my Volvo, killing the purring engine and sitting up, my smile turns to a grin as I realize it's a female rider, man those curves in all that leather! Biker Babe swings her leg over the back of the bike, dismounts and straightens up, wow she's curvy! The fitted leather jacket and pants merely accentuate the fact. I shift in my seat a little as I feel a tightening in my trousers, _down boy!_ Christ I need to get laid!

I watch in anticipation as Hell's Curvy Angel pulls off her gloves and reaches to undo her helmet, I get a flash of long mahogany hair as she goes out of sight, heading towards the diner door. She's coming into the diner and I'm pretty certain my cock is thinking _my lucky day!_ I spin in my seat, now eagerly awaiting Biker Babe's entrance, the door pulls open and I gulp slowly with anticipation as…Bella appears…_What. The. Fuck._ _Bella?_ _On a Monster? Wearing leather?_ I can't even think in complete sentences as I try to comprehend what I'm seeing. I flick my eyes over her from head to toe taking in the black leather outfit as she unzips the jacket and looks around for me. I finally find my voice and manage to croak out "Bella?" as she notices me and heads in my direction grinning and waving.

"Edward!" she exclaims as she makes her way toward me, grinning widely, "Did you see my new baby?" she asks, sliding into the booth opposite me.

I am conscious that my mouth is hanging slightly open, catching flies as my mom would say, I snap it shut and gulp again, shaking my head to clear the thoughts I'd had of leather-clad curves just thirty seconds before. I finally realize I've not spoken yet and getting over my initial shock I raise an eyebrow at Bella, "What the fuck? Nice wheels Bella!" I grin.

She grins back, "I know right! I finally decided to be irresponsible with some of the money Renee left me."

To say I'm stunned is an understatement. In all the years I've known Bella, she's never done anything this impulsive, or reckless. Sure, I knew she'd done her bike license years back but a lot of us did that when we were young and dumb, none of us ever bought bikes or did any serious riding. In fact Bella only did hers because the rest of us did, she wasn't particularly keen on it, or confident. I wonder why she's decided to go back to it now.

I start to tune back in to what Bella is excitedly rambling on about "…so I just thought why not? I'm not getting any younger and I could do with a little bit of excitement in my life! Do you like it?" she finishes and grins at me expectantly.

"I love it! You know Dukes have always been my favorite, I'll definitely need to dust off my helmet and try her out!" I wink at her. We continue talking about the bike for a few minutes until I realize we should really place our order, "What did you fancy eating?" I ask handing her the menu, as if we even have to look at it, we probably know it by heart.

Sasha comes over at that and, without even looking at the menu, Bella orders a garden burger, fries and a diet coke, "Sounds good to me, make that two." I smile at her and turn my attention back to Bella.

"So how's your day been?" she asks smiling at me.

I exhale quickly, running a hand through my hair and launch into a description of the epic fuck up made by our favorite former Forks High classmate Mike Newton, a fuck up that resulted in my having to work over lunch to fix it. Thankfully I'd sorted the problem and wouldn't have to go in over the weekend, this time.

Bella giggles "Oh, I remember the last time Newton was a fucktard, you had to cancel your date with, whatsername that you'd waited so long for and ended up having to work most of the weekend," at the scowl on my face, she tries to contain her giggles and ends up snorting rather inelegantly.

"Oh don't remind me! Well thankfully it was salvageable without too much carry-on this time, not that I'll be telling Newton how easy it was. Let him sweat it for a few days, see how he likes his weekend being ruined," I laugh darkly.

Just then Sasha brings our burgers and fries and we tuck in hungrily, chatting away and agreeing our plans for the weekend. As usual, neither of us have dates, so we agree to hang out tomorrow and have a movie night. We continue to eat our food, catching up on the gossip, work and families. Alice may be my sister but Bella hears from her far more often than I do, she normally only gets in touch with me if I've done something to piss her off.

Our food finished and plans for tomorrow set, Bella throws a couple of bills on the table and gets up to leave. I try and argue that I'll pay for dinner but she's having none of it and she walks out and leaves me sitting there. As she fires up the bike, she waves in the window at me and takes off into the dusk.

I lift my jacket, shouting goodbye to Sasha and head out to the Volvo. There's a little niggle in the back of my mind as I remember my reaction to Biker Babe before I realized it was Bella but I try to ignore it, turning up the stereo as the opening riff to Hard to Handle comes on and I pull out of the parking lot, heading for home and singing along at the top of my voice.

The next morning after a particularly restless night, I pull on my sneakers and head out for a run knowing it will clear my head. As I run through the town, I pass the High School and think back to the day Bella and I met.

_Alice is twittering on a million miles a minute about the new girl in her English class, as usual I am trying to zone her out. She jumps up waving animatedly at someone and beckons them over to our table, I look up as a slightly chubby girl with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a pretty smile heads towards us. "Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Bella, the new girl in town."_

_Bella sticks out her hand to me and smiles warmly, "Hi Alice's brother Edward, it's very nice to meet you."_

_I shake her hand and smile back saying "Hi Bella, new girl in town, it's very nice to meet you too." We both laugh and she blushes the slightest shade of pink, but we feel immediately at ease with each other. After that, Bella always sits with us at lunch, she doesn't always say much and she certainly doesn't like being the centre of attention. We lock horns a few times, normally about our musical taste or our favorite films, they're things we're both passionate about and we don't always agree on, man she can be feisty when she wants to be!_

I smile to myself as I remember Alice trying to match make at first. For some reason she had a hard time accepting that we got on well as friends but weren't interested in each other romantically.

_"Edward, just ask her out, I'm sure she'll say yes!" Alice demands._

_I sigh and run my hand through my hair, "No Alice, I'm sure she won't! Anyway, I'm not interested in Bella in that way and I know she's not interested in me that way either." I'm beyond exasperated with Alice pushing me on this, she just won't let it drop. I like Bella, I can talk to her, actually have a conversation with her, unlike some of the bimbos around here. "I have to go to class Al," I say walking away. She continues to speak but the noise in the hallway manages to drown her out._

_At lunchtime Bella is already sitting at our usual table in the canteen and Alice is nowhere to be found. I let out a small sigh and slide into my seat smiling at Bella tightly. She raises an eyebrow at me, "What's Alice done now?" she asks._

_She knows me so well! I laugh a little and look her in the eye, man I hope Alice hasn't been saying the same shit to her about me. I decide to go with the honest answer approach, "She's been bugging me for weeks, she thinks, umm, she thinks I should ask you out on a date…" I flounder for words as I notice the look on Bella's face, "it's not that I don't like you, I just...I...I don't like you THAT way" I stammer out._

_Bella's forehead creases a little bit more and she chews her bottom lip before whispering to me, "Edward, I don't like YOU that way either, it's okay!" she chews her lip again, only this time I notice she's trying to stifle a laugh. We look at each other and can't help ourselves, we burst out into giggles._

_"Well thank fuck that wasn't awkward," I grin at her and she grins back nodding her head at me in agreement._

I've been so lost in my thoughts that I've not been paying attention where my run has taken me and I notice that I'm nearly at the Swan house so decide to drop in and see Bella before heading back home. I run up the path, rap loudly on the door and swing it open shouting for Bella as I do. "In the kitchen," shouts back the voice and I head through. Chief Swan had got fed up answering the door to me when we were teenagers, he reckoned I spent just as much time at the Swan house as I did at my own, so he told me just to let myself in, I still do.

Walking into the kitchen I see Bella standing at the stove stirring something. She's wearing dark jeans, a t-shirt, which no doubt has a band name on it, and a bright pink apron emblazoned with _Does my bum look big in this?_

Bella takes one look at me, wrinkling up her nose and says "I hope you're going to have a shower before we hang out today," I stalk towards her grinning, threatening to pull her into a sweaty bear hug and she ducks under my arm, swatting at my chest, "urgh gerroffmeyou'reallwet" she laughs.

Laughing and backing off I say, "I was just passing while out for my run and thought I'd pop in, don't worry I plan on freshening up! What's cooking?" I sniff hungrily.

"I thought I'd make lasagna for tonight, before we stuff our faces with rubbish while watching whatever movie you've chosen." She raises an eyebrow at me and I know this is her sneakily trying to find out what film I've decided on, I pretend like I don't know what she's up to and ignore the unasked question.

"Mmm lasagna sounds like a good idea," I say "but you know we'll still eat just as much rubbish, it's tradition!" We laugh together at this, and I offer to help. I get put to work chopping some vegetables while Bella stirs the meat she's pre-cooking for the lasagna. We pass the time chatting easily, moving around the kitchen prepping food together like we've been doing it for years. After a while I say goodbye to Bella and head back home to get ready.

Arriving back at the house and feeling a bit stiff, I realize I shouldn't have stopped for so long but decide that a hot shower should sort me out. As I step into the steaming hot spray, I remember back to yesterday and Bella arriving at the diner on her bike. I laugh a little at the thought of Bella as a Hell's Angel or a Biker Babe. I've never thought of Bella as a babe before, I mean yeah she's a girl but she's just…Bella, my friend since forever. The girl I talk to when I'm having issues with whatever girl I'm chasing that week. I've never paid any attention to how attractive she is, or isn't, I've just not thought of her that way. I realize she's certainly kept those curves hidden well! And what about her hair? Maybe it was just the way it swung down against the leather jacket as she released it from her helmet but I could swear it had glowed…Whoa!

My cock is instantly hard, what the fuck? Where did that come from, I wonder. Deciding I must have a leather fetish or something, I groan inwardly and put thoughts of Bella out my head. Instead I imagine that it was Angelina Jolie stepping off the bike yesterday, I close my eyes and fist my cock slowly. Mmm yeah, Angelina in leather, now we're talking!

I stroke myself from base to tip, flicking my thumb over the head and the ball of my piercing. I stroke down slowly and back up a few times, and imagine Angelina's full pouty lips wrapping around the head. I pump my now rock hard cock a few more times, fuck this isn't going to take long. I reach up with my left hand to steady myself against the tile and, gripping myself tighter with my right, I set a steady rhythm with images of sensuous full lips and natural full breasts fluttering behind my eyelids. I start to feel a tightening inside me and I quicken my pace, thrusting my hips back and forth a little in time with my hand. Before I know it I'm falling over the edge, I pump hard another twice and moan loudly spurting my release over the tile. Fucking hell that was intense!

* * *

**End Note: I don't have a beta at the moment so I apologise for any mistakes and also if I've got any of my Americanisms wrong!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and please, please review and let me know what you think, it's good to get the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 2 Born Slippy

**Disclaimer: SM owns, I just like to make them wet ;-)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this. More from me at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Born Slippy  
**

The bass in the club was thumping and I could feel it reverbating through my body, pulsing its sweet sexy rhythm like a heartbeat. The song changed and the beat slowed but continued to pulse deeply. I headed away from the dancefloor and felt a hand on my arm, looking down into brown eyes that were intent on eye-fucking me. She looked at me from under her lashes and darted her tongue out to lick her lips, wordlessly beckoning me towards her. We moved against the side wall, I placed one hand on the wall behind her and leaned in, she smelt faintly of cigarettes and beer. I brought my lips to hers and kissed lightly, testing that this was what she wanted, I allowed my lips to part as she eagerly thrust her tongue into my mouth. I was vaguely aware of her hands on my ass and I slid my tongue against hers, as I grabbed her hip with my other hand and pulled her against me, I let her feel what she was doing to me and smirked when she let out a small gasp at my cock grinding against her stomach. _Yeah don't flatter yourself honey_, I thought to myself, _he's had a mind of his own over these last few weeks_. I was gonna go blind or turn Japanese with the amount of jerking off I've had to do to try and keep it under control, it's been like being a fucking horny teenager all over again. It slowly registers in my semi-drunken mind that if I play my cards right here _she_ could be relieving me tonight instead of resorting once again to Pam and her sisters.

I felt rather than heard the moan she released as she continued her assault on my mouth with her tongue, pressing herself against me even more. I pulled back, kissing along her jawline to her neck and moved my hand round to palm her fairly non existent ass through her skin tight jeans, as I brought my hand up to slither under the hem of her top. My fingers skimmed the waistband of her jeans and in a moment of cockiness, I thrust my hand under the waistband in an effort to feel the skin of her ass, realizing there was no more than a tiny thong to detract from the path of my fingers. I nipped at her neck as I palmed her ass, to which she let out a soft, breathy "Eddie," in my ear, I cringed inwardly at the nickname. My brain faltered as I tried to remember hers, was it _Jen...Jane...oh Jess, yes that's it! Fucking Jessica_. Using the hand I'd been bracing against the wall I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her face roughly back towards me hissing at her for digging her talon like nails into my back, she obviously thought I liked it and proceeded to dig even deeper and drag them down the length of my back. I couldn't tell whether she had drawn blood or if the heat of the club had me sweating, but I definitely felt something trickling slowly down my lower back.

In a moment of clarity from the drunken haze, I realized suddenly I was not in the mood and tried to extract myself from her clingy talons, as she whined "Eddie, please," at me again. She was pushing her hips towards me trying to get friction and grind herself against my cock as she tried to sink her teeth into my neck. That's the final straw and I pulled myself away from herI kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear, "Another time sweetheart, my friends are going to wonder what's happened to me, as will yours." She pouted a little and it twisted her face in an unattractive way but I just gave her a cocky little wink and smirk and pulled back into the shadows of the club, leaving her standing against the wall looking like I'd stolen her Barbie or something.

After a quick stop at the men's room for a leak and the bar for a drink, I headed back to the table we had occupied earlier on in the night. I got a few raised eyebrows and mumbled something about "The bar was really busy," and "took me forever to get served," but I knew they didn't buy a word of it.

Emmett, my stupid big bear of a brother, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him, shouting "Can you not keep it in your pants just for one night little bro? Oh that's right, why change the habits of a lifetime huh?" The table erupted into laughter and I smacked him on the back of the head, we had a little skirmish like we used to do as kids and eventually broke apart laughing, trying to dig each other one last time in the ribs. I grabbed my beer and took a long pull on it, glancing around the table at my friends and family. It wasn't often the six of us managed to get together for a night out these days, I definitely wasn't letting some random girl encroach on our time.

Grinning, I sat down next to Alice and had to shoulder check my sister to tear her attention away from her boyfriend, Jasper. It was lucky that she had short, spiky dark hair to his curly blonde because sometimes they were nuzzled so close together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other one began. They'd been like that ever since they got together in high school and they still had this habit of being able to block out the rest of the room, even in a busy club like this. Sometimes I envied them this ability, I'd never experienced being so wrapped up in another person that the rest of the world ceased to exist. At other times it just irritated me enormously, _stupid lovey-dovey nonsense_.

Alice rolled her eyes as she finally pulled herself away from Jasper and grinned at me, "So which skanky ho bag did you disappoint tonight? Normally if there's a sniff of pussy we don't see you for dust, Edward." We both laughed, there wasn't much I could say to that, she was fucking right!

I tried to be as nonchalant as possible, "Nah, I came out with you guys for a good old night out, I couldn't bail on you, even for a, what did you call her...skanky ho bag?" I laughed and shook my head at her, about to try and defend myself some more until I heard a derisory snort from across the table.

I looked up to see Rose narrowing her eyes at me, "Oh please, it doesn't usually stop you." I opened my mouth to protest at my sister in law and she raised one of her beautifully sculpted eyebrows at me, silently daring me to even try.

I slammed my mouth shut and raised my hands in mock surrender, "Ok, ok, point taken you guys!" Everyone laughed again, including me and as I looked back at Rose she flashed me a grin and winked at me, before turning her attention back to Emmett who had now sat back down beside her.

I sat for a little while happily swigging my beer, looking around the club, listening to the music, joining in with the various conversations going on around the table, but I was feeling a touch restless. Suddenly, I braced my hands on the table and stood up, "Well since I'm clearly not fucking getting any tonight," I grinned round the table, nodding and agreeing with their various cat calls, "yes, yes. I think it's about time to hit that dancefloor, shall we, Bella?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She was practically on her feet before I'd even uttered her name, "Just try and stop me," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind her towards the dancefloor. I watched her weave her way through the crowd and took in her spiky high heels, dark fitted jeans and a fitted shirt, her outfit showed off her normally hidden curves and I could sense the confidence oozing out of her pores. This self-confidence was a new side to Bella, I mean, she was always confident on a dancefloor, the girl knew how to bust a move, but she wasn't usually confident in her appearance, in everyday life. It was refreshing to see.

I tugged her hand to spin her around to face me and guided her backwards as we approached the dancefloor. The music segued into the opening bars of _Born Slippy_ and we grinned at each other, it was one of our favorites and we could never fail to dance to it. Some people might have thought it was strange, the two of us loved our rock music and we went to gigs all the time, always looking for the Next Big Thing but we both also had a love of dance music. Sometimes on a night out like this we just needed a good dance, as if we didn't have a care in the world.

This was our thing, Bella and I, it's what we did, put our hands in the air, shook our asses and danced the fucking night away. Our friends would come and go on the dancefloor, joining us to throw some shapes for a song or two then they'd leave to sit down and catch their breath or have a drink. Meanwhile, Bella and I just danced and danced.

Between the heat in the club and dancing non stop for almost an hour, I could feel my black t-shirt was damp and sticking to me, Bella's cheeks were flushed pink and I was sure mine were too. I was about to suggest heading to the bar when I heard the DJ dropping in a familiar melody over the existing tune, he was mixing it in, teasing us with it. It was another one of our favorites and as he faded out the other tune and let the bass line kick in from Candi Staton's You've Got the Love, Bella span around and stepped back against me, swaying her hips and _throwing her hands up in the air_. I grabbed hold of her hips and we swayed together, both of us singing along at the top of our voice like we had done so many times before. I moved Bella's hair over her left shoulder and leaned down to her right ear, "This song always makes me think of good times," I smiled.

She looked back at me, catching my green eyes with her brown ones and nodded with a grin, "Me too Edward, me too." As the song finished she turned in my arms and pulled me into a hug, both of us laughing, "Time for a drink!" she shouted in my ear, "I think we've done enough dancing for one night!" Both of us were flushed and wringing with sweat by this point so I nodded in agreement and grabbed her by the hand, tugging her back to the table to join the others.

We had one more drink then the six of us decided to call it a night, laughing and joking with each other as we headed out of the club and home to mine.

After we'd raided the fridge for post-clubbing snacks and sat around talking for about another hour, we couldn't stifle our yawns any more. Bella relented first, "Guys, I'm gonna have to go to bed," she laughed, stifling another yawn, "I'll see you in the morning." Everyone said their goodnights and there were hugs all round as we all finally headed up to bed.

Bella and I headed to my room, it had bee a while since we'd had a sleepover, _too many skanky ho bags recently_ I though to myself wryly. I pulled out a couple of clean t-shirts and pajama pants from the dresser, handing a set to Bella and taking one for myself. I normally slept naked but I knew Bella wouldn't appreciate that fact so I always wore pajamas when she stayed. I let her use the bathroom first and she came out a few minutes later, running a brush through her still slightly damp hair. I entered the bathroom after her and changed out of my damp club clothes into the t-shirt and pajama pants.

I stepped back out the bathroom and Bella was already in my bed, curled up on the far side, facing towards me. She smiled sleepily, "You sure this is ok tonight? I know you could have brought that girl home, I can go to the couch if you want."

I shook my head at her, "Don't be silly, it's fine with me," I said climbing in beside her, "besides, it's been a while since we did this," I smiled. I reached over and switched off the light, plunging us into darkness, my eyes adjusting to the little bit of moonlight coming in the windows. I lay on my right side facing Bella, "It was a good night tonight, we've not had one like that in a while."

She let out a small yawn, "I know right? I needed a good dance, I'm tired out now though" I could just make out a little smile on her lips, "Good night, Edward," she let her eyes close.

I leaned over and gave her a little peck on the cheek and murmured, "Night Bella, sweet dreams." She _hmmm'd_ and snuggled her head into my chest. I could feel the warm little puffs of her breath as her breathing evened out and sleep overtook her almost immediately. Nuzzling my chin into the top of her head, I relaxed and let sleep sweep over me too.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: I don't have a beta at the moment so any mistakes are all mine!**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and please, please leave me a little review :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Who Wants To Be Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own, that bragging right goes to SMeyer :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Who Wants To Be Alone**

I'd had the most amazing dream. It was all sucking and kissing and warmth and pouty lips and curves, godammit those curves were fucking awesome! My sub conscious had slowly started to realize that it had in fact only been a dream as I clambered toward the surface. I felt warm, too warm, and my arms felt like they were a fucking dead weight. As I tried to move around and get some air, tried to fight off the covers that were too damn heavy, I squinted an eye open against the sunlight.

Chocolate brown hair lay across my chest. Holy fuck, how out of it was I last night? I didn't remember bringing anyone home for fuck sake! In fact, I distinctly remember Jen...Jess...fucking whatever her name was, getting all whiny and pouty when I turned her down. _What. The. Fuck?_

As I tried to open the other eye, I realized the owner of the beautiful chocolate brown waves was wearing my Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She was sprawled across my chest, with a leg tucked in between mine, pressing some insanely curvy legs against my now apparent morning wood! _Interesting...wonder what the chances of a rematch are? _I smirked to myself.

Just at that, the goddess in my bed, who I'd yet to work out who she was, and how the fuck I didn't remember getting her there, made a little purring sound and cuddled in closer to me, sighing a little as she did. Puffing a little warm breath over my nipple, causing it to instantly harden. My mind still hadn't caught up with what was happening and I was almost painfully hard.

My brain _eventually_ caught up and I remembered that I did in fact come home alone last night, with the exception of my friends of course and this was actually Bella in my fucking bed. Holy crap, in all the times we've shared bed space, we'd never managed to entwine ourselves around each other. No wonder my cock was fucking confused! I tried to will the wood away, knowing there was no danger I'd be able to rub one out in the shower with Bella lying in my fucking bed, that was just...wrong. And not fucking working at making it go down, obviously. I started thinking of Russian tractors, counting backwards from 20, in German, Grandma Cullen without her dentures. I tried every trick in the fucking book, hoping I could get rid of this before I woke Bella up by poking my quite inappropriate rock hard cock in her side.

Just as I thought I'd managed to get a grip on myself, though not literally, Bella shifted again raising her leg higher, only barely missing my cock, and she tilted her hips against me. "Jesus!" I practically shouted in her ear pushing myself back from her a little.

Bella woke up with a start, pushed herself up on her elbows and squinted at me through strands of hair, her leg still wrapped around me, her cheeks blushing brightly. "Christ Edward, did you have to shout in my fucking ear?" She pouted at me, giving me the bitchiest look I've ever seen, right before she giggled and ruined it. "Sorry, I seem to have managed to wrap myself around you at some point during the night" she said untangling herself from me. I didn't respond, _what could I possibly say to that?_ Plus I was trying not to attract any attention to my cock's inappropriate behavior.

"I was having an amazing dream..." she trailed off, blushing further if that was even possible. "Umm, mind if I use the bathroom first?" I just nodded in response. She sat up and looked over at me, "Are you ok, you look a bit pale this morning?" _Yeah, that's because all the blood in my body has concentrated itself somewhere else_, I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat willing my voice to work properly, "Yeah, I just had a weird ass dream that confused the fuck out of me." I frowned a little before clearing my expression and gesturing towards the bathroom, "Go ahead with the bathroom, I'll wait." W_ith a bit of luck it'll give me time to calm down so I can stand up without embarrassing myself!_

I tried to stop thinking about things and concentrated instead on looking out clean clothes for myself, laying out a t-shirt for Bella too. When she'd finished and emerged from the bathroom I jumped in for a quick shower, thankfully my cock had got the message and gone down as I really didn't have the time to be jerking off this morning, and certainly not with Bella on the other side of the door!

Once we were both showered and dressed, we headed downstairs. We were the last ones up and our senses were assaulted with the delicious smell of waffles and coffee coming out of my kitchen. Apparently we'd also arrived just in time to be dragged into a heated baseball discussion. I smiled as a I poured myself a much needed mug of coffee, we just didn't do this often enough these days.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a blur of work, it was just so busy. I'd just gotten in from yet another long-ass day, not even having the chance to change out of my shirt and tie when my phone rang, it was Emmett. We arranged to meet after work the following Friday for a catch up. I realized I hadn't really caught up with anyone since the club night a few weeks ago. As we spoke, I moved around the house toeing off my shoes and slipping my tie off, changing into a pair of dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

After I came off the phone to Emmett, I dialed Bella's number while I headed out of the living room towards the kitchen. As it started ringing I thought I heard the rumble of an engine outside. I continued to listen to the phone ringing in my ear and as I was about to hang up, someone knocked on the front door. I hung up the call without leaving a message and went to the door. I wondered briefly why Bella hadn't picked up, it really wasn't like her not to answer her phone. I pulled open the door to find Bella standing there, clad head to toe in tight black leather and holding her helmet in one hand. I'm pretty sure my cock jumped a little in my pants at the sight before me. Bella was making a face at her mobile phone which she held in her other hand.

She looked up at me then, raising an eyebrow in an all too familiar look as she walked past me into the house, "Hello stranger, long time no see." She laughed a little and held up her phone in my direction, "You just called me?"

I laughed, too, at the irony, "Yeah, I realized I hadn't spoke to you or any of the guys for a while. I thought it was time to let you know I was still alive." I grinned. We walked towards the kitchen and I asked "Do you want a drink?"

"Mmhmm, I'd love a cold juice." Bella followed me into the kitchen, putting her helmet down on the counter top. She removed her leather jacket and slung it over the back of the stool, revealing a close fitting black t-shirt underneath, then sat down. "It was such a lovely night, I thought it would be ideal to get out on the bike. It's so nice to ride in the dry! I was gonna call you later but then decided I'd just call in on my way home, hope you don't mind..."

"God Bella, of course not. I'm sorry I've been such a fucking shit friend these last few weeks, work has been really busy," I offered by way of explanation, handing her one of the tins of Dr Pepper I'd grabbed out the fridge. I sat on the other stool, "Emmett called me earlier, he was feeling a bit neglected too. He's practically ordered me to go out for a beer with Jasper and him next Friday."

Bella laughed at this, "Well that explains why I've had Rose and Alice bugging me for a girls night then!" We laughed together this time. It wasn't that the guys were under the thumb, far from it, but somehow I doubted the guys night had been their idea.

"So, what's been happening with you?" I asked, taking a swig of my drink.

"Eh, not much," she said dismissively, "I just fancied blowing away some cobwebs so thought I'd go out for a ride."

Just then, my stomach rumbled and I realized I was starving, "Have you eaten?" She shook her head no. "Want to join me, I was just going to order Chinese tonight and chill with a DVD?"

She smiled, "Well if that's what I've got to do to spend a bit of time with you Cullen then I suppose it'll have to do," she said while digging me in the ribs and giggling. "I'll need to head home and get out of the leathers though, I'm not sitting around wearing them all night," she said winking before standing up and grabbing her jacket off the back of the stool and zipping herself in to it. I noticed, not for the first time, how much it accentuated her waist and boobs and it took me a second to drag my eyes away from her boobs and up to her eyes. There it was, the raised eyebrow again. I think I may even have blushed slightly, not because I'd done it, but because she'd caught me.

Looking away from her quickly I said, "Okay, I'll call and order then go pick it up, I'll pick you up on the way - say in about half an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded. "Make mine a Chicken-"

"Chicken, chili and salt, fried rice, spring rolls on the side?" I completed for her.

She laughed and headed for the door, "Either you know me inside out or I'm just too goddamned predictable! See you in half an hour." She waltzed out the door and I picked up the phone to dial our order in to Chan's.

* * *

Twenty eight minutes later, I honked the horn outside Bella's. I looked up to see that she had changed from her leathers into a dark pair of boyfriend fit jeans and a long sleeved striped tee, and she'd slung a backpack over her shoulder.

"I figured you wouldn't want to come back out later to bring me home so I'd just bring stuff for the morning, that's okay right?" she asked sliding into the passenger seat.

"Of course, like you even need to ask! Even better, I'll stop and grab a bottle of wine and we can really relax." I pulled away from Bella's heading into town to pick up our food.

"Cool. Let's go pick up the food though, I'm starved!"

Bella and I were nothing if not predictable. Both of us had what we always had for a Chinese takeaway, the same wine that we always opted for and, to top it all off, after debating all the new films available on pay per view, we settled down to watch The Goonies for, quite possibly, the eleventy billionth time. We quoted lines back and forward, Bella tried to get me to do the truffle shuffle when I said I was stuffed and fat from eating all the food, then laughed when I lifted my shirt exclaiming that "You can't do the truffle shuffle with a six pack, Edward!" We laughed and chatted our way through the evening until we were both so tired and decided to call it a night.

I don't know why I felt the need to check but as we headed upstairs, I said to Bella, "You sure you want to sleep in my room tonight?" She normally did sleep in beside me but after the last time, I felt better letting her know she had a choice.

Without missing a beat though, she agreed. "Sure, as long as you don't hog the covers." She grinned over her shoulder at me and bounded up the stairs in front of me.

"Would I? Ha ha!" I reached out trying to catch her and swiped my hand at her ass, barely connecting as she made it to the last stair.

We entered my bedroom and Bella immediately went to use my bathroom, taking her backpack with her. I pulled pajama shorts and a tee out of my drawer and got changed into them quickly. I sat down on the edge of my bed and set the alarm clock half an hour earlier than normal to allow for two of us having to get ready for work in the morning. I looked up as I heard the bathroom door click open and inhaled a quick breath. Bella stood in my bathroom doorway wearing a little tank and shorts pajama set. The tank said Grumpy But Gorgeous in a bright pink script and the shorts were black with little pink print all over, which I assumed also said Grumpy But Gorgeous. Bella pulled at the shorts self-consciously and blushed, "They're a little shorter than I realized and I _so_ don't have the legs for wearing something like this. Nobody ever sees my pajamas normally," she rambled on, as she looked down.

At that moment I realized two things, I was sitting with my mouth a little open trying to take in the image of my friend baring so much silky soft flesh, _WHAT?_ And, Bella was nervous and rambling on. I shifted slightly and pulled the covers back indicating the bed to Bella. "Bella, you look great!" I assured her. She rolled her eyes at me as she crossed the room and quickly got under the covers pulling them up around her, under her chin.

She huffed at me, "You've got to say that Edward, you're like, my best friend, not a _guy_. Well, I know you're a _guy..._" she pouted, "but I know I'm not what most guys would consider attractive and honestly, I'm okay with that. I just don't like to display so much flesh normally." she concluded quietly.

"Just because you're not stick insect thin like some girls doesn't mean you're unattractive, Christ!" I exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. "Believe me, _as a guy_," I emphasized, "when I say that you have an amazing figure. You've got all the right kind of curves and any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"Pfft! Eric certainly didn't seem to think so, he was always moaning about how fat I was getting," she mumbled.

"Yes but we already know what a prize fucking knob he turned out to be," I virtually spat out, she inhaled a little sharply at my tone. I softened it before adding, "Sorry, but he was." I shrugged my shoulders then climbed into bed and lay on my side facing Bella.

She looked over at me before turning onto her side so we were lying facing each other then smiled softly at me and closed the gap between us to kiss me lightly on the nose before she pulled back again then tucked her arm under her head and lay on it. Still looking at me she quietly said, "Thank you," the smile on her face faded a little, as if she was thinking about something.

I moved closer and pulled her into a hug. "You know, you're gorgeous. And amazing. And incredibly sexy," I punctuated each phrase with big smacking kisses on her head, then moaned before saying "and as for your cooking, oh woman!" I exclaimed, lowering my voice to a lusty tone and nuzzling my face into her neck, pretending to nom her. I could feel her shaking in my arms, I knew she had been trying not to laugh out loud but by this point her shoulders were shaking. We both laughed before I gave her one final kiss on the head, "Seriously though, you're all of those things, I just wish you'd believe it yourself." I pulled my face back so I could look her in the eyes and smiled at her.

Her eyes were still crinkled with laughter as she simply responded with, "Thank you."

We must have stayed cuddled together like that until we fell asleep and during the night because when I woke up the next morning once again Bella and I were entwined around each other. I wryly thought to myself that it was becoming a bit of a habit then realized I had a little problem. Well, it wasn't exactly a _little_ problem but it would just need to go away of it's own accord! I extracted myself from Bella's embrace and checked the alarm clock before heading into the bathroom. I had twenty minutes before the alarm would go off which would be more than enough time to have a shower and get some breakfast on.

I was in the kitchen plating up waffles when Bella came in. She was ready for work, wearing a black blouse that gave a hint of the curves underneath and a pinstripe pencil skirt that hugged over her hips and skimmed down her legs. The outfit accentuated her curves, showing off the almost hourglass figure she had. She was mumbling, "ungodly hour...gimme fucking coffee...hmph," as she plopped herself down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Grinning, I poured her a coffee and slid it in front of her along with a plate of waffles while in an overly cheerful, loud voice saying "Good morning sweetness! Did you sleep well? Isn't it a beautiful morning?" I laughed as Bella gave me the most evil look a half asleep person could muster up while hugging her mug of coffee to her as if it was a life-force. I tucked into my own plate of waffles.

After pouring herself a second mug of coffee, Bella finally seemed to be waking up so I asked, "Do you need anything from the house or do you just want me to drop you at work?"

"No, I'm good, I've got everything I need, I'll just buy a sandwich for lunch or something," she paused as I waved a bag at her. "What's that?" she peeked inside and laughed, "You made me a packed lunch?"

"Yes!" I said with a grin on my face. "I was making one for myself anyway."

"Who knew? Edward Cullen, King of the packed lunches huh?" she laughed at me again. "C'mon, let's get to work," she grabbed her lunch and we headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Huge apologies for not getting this up sooner, it's been written for ages but I just felt it wasn't right. It took me HANDWRITING another 15,000 words of the story (on the beach, on my hols :D) before I went back to this chapter. So the next update shouldn't be anywhere near as long! Thanks for being patient with me and please leave me a little review :D**


	5. Chapter 4  Tequila, It Makes Me Happy

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this. More from me at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**– Tequila, It Makes Me Happy**

It had been the worst week ever. Anything that could go wrong, had. I'd never got home from work before 7pm any night and I was fucked. And pissed. I needed a night out! I pulled out my phone and text Bella.

I need to get drunk tonite, join me :-) E x

Ugh, me too, YES! B x

Eclipse at 7? E x

How about 630 for a monster blast 1st ;-) B x

Sounds like a plan, c u then! E xx

Sweet! Bella had been promising to take me out on the bike for weeks now. It had been a fine clear day which promised to make for a beautiful evening - perfect for a ride out. It would be the perfect beginning to a much needed weekend after such a fuck-awful week.

As if to remind me that work was not yet over, my desk phone rang at that moment, startling me out of my daydreaming. Fucking Newton calling from on site with a problem and not a clue - it looked like I was going to be working through lunch again! Roll on the end of the day.

* * *

I just had time for a quick shower and shave and was pulling an old Poison tee shirt out to put on when I heard the distant rumble of Bella approaching on the Monster. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I threw on my tee and my black chucks and headed downstairs. I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and opened the door in time to see Bella taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out over her shoulders.

I felt a tightening in my jeans as my cock reacted to the sight before me. _What was it about the hair shake thing?_ I seriously needed to get laid, not helped by not having time to rub one out in the shower earlier. My cock took on a life of its own when it hadn't had enough attention. Willing my semi to go down, I grabbed my helmet from the nook behind the door and headed out to Bella.

"Hey!" She smiled at me a little nervously.

"Hi," I grinned. "You ready for this?"

She nodded and started running through the things I couldn't do as a pillion passenger.

"Relax Bella, I've ridden pillion before."

She just grimaced at me, "Yes, but I've never been the rider with a pillion before."

"I'm your first, huh?" I smirked. "Look, no pressure. Just take it easy, we can always stop at any time, honestly. If you don't want to- "

"No it's fine, really. I do want to. Let's just go instead of standing around talking about it!" Bella swung her leg over the bike and settled in the seat. I put my foot on the peg and swung my own leg over, settling into place behind Bella. I held onto the grips, "Is this okay or would you prefer I held onto you?"

"Um, hold onto me, it'll help to reassure me that you're still there," she laughed. "Okay, ready?"

I flipped my visor down in response, Bella did the same then we slowly took off down the road. I noticed it didn't take long for Bella to relax as we picked up speed around the twists and turns of the road out of Forks. I watched the world speeding by over Bella's shoulder as we zipped along. She was a natural, with such a smooth riding style, I felt totally at ease as her pillion - I'd certainly ridden pillion with much worse!

I'd forgotten how exhilarating it was watching the world fly past, slowing down for corners, speeding up to exit them. Bella pressed back against me as we exited another corner and I squeezed my hands at her hips and my knees to her thighs, reassuring her that I was okay - and still there! I hoped she didn't notice the hardness of my crotch, apparently my cock liked the thrill of the bike too, go figure.

All too soon we pulled back in front of the house. I stepped off the bike and I couldn't stop the grin splitting my face as I pulled my helmet off. Bella did the same and her matching grin told me she'd enjoyed it as much as I had. "That was fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"It was. Thanks for taking me out, I'd forgotten how much fun it can be, especially on such a beautiful night. Oh, and thanks for letting me be your first!" I winked at her. She laughed and swatted me as we headed up the steps to the door.

We stowed our helmets and jackets in the house and I noticed that Bella was wearing dark fitted jeans and a Band of Skulls tee shirt. We headed out on foot towards _Eclipse_. Bella told me about her week as we walked, turned out she hadn't had a much better one than me! We agreed to forgo food in favor of alcohol and agreed to get hammered, slowly but surely.

Arriving at the bar, Bella said "First round is on me - as long as it's a cocktail!"

"Ugh!" I groaned aloud, "Are we not even easing into it with a beer?"

"Nope, straight for the hard stuff, or haven't you had a hard week?" We laughed and I agreed cocktails were the order of the day. "You know, Mojitos always kick start a good cocktail session," Bella teased.

"Mojitos it is then - one large jug of!"

We continued the evening like this, trying different cocktails and getting gradually merrier as the night wore on. We knew a few people in the bar and chatted to them back and forward but mainly we just enjoyed each others company and having a moan about our week's and the incompetent people we worked with.

"I mean, Lauren has been there for...years! She should know what she's doing by now. She's too busy trying to sleep with the boss to pay any attention. And Tyler! Pfft, he just lets her away with it. I actually don't know why he doesn't just sleep with her, it would make all our lives easier!"

I shuddered at the thought. I'd had a close encounter with Lauren years ago, a one-off, never to be repeated, close encounter. That didn't stop her from trying for 5 months, if not more. And no amount of saying no was dissuading her.

"Thinking of your lucky escape there Eddie-boy?" Bella guffawed. Hmm, she was definitely well on her way if she was guffawing.

I threw my arm around her neck and knuckled her head. "Don't remind me," I muttered and we both laughed. Changing the subject swiftly I said "Okay my round, what are we having?"

"Surprise me! But make it a good one, I'm feeling adventurous!" she giggled.

I headed to the bar and as I was waiting to order, the huge guy next to me turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. "Looks like you and your girl there are having a fun time tonight," he smiled.

"Oh, she's not my girl," I remarked, shaking my head for emphasis, "but, yeah we are having fun! We've known each other a long time and hung out like this a lot so I know she can handle her liquor!"

He laughed with me before sticking out his hand in greeting, "I'm Jake."

I shook his hand, "Good to meet you Jake, I'm Edward." We smiled at each other then Jake managed to catch the bartenders eye, gesturing to me to go first. "Thanks man!" I turned to the bartender and ordered, "Four tequilas, and whatever your man here is having," I nodded towards Jake, clapping him on the back.

Jake said "Thanks man, I'll just have a beer though. I'll leave you guys to the hard stuff!" he made a face and laughed as the shot glasses were put in front of me.

Jake grabbed the drinks and helped me over to the table with them. I introduced him to Bella, her eyes widening and then a smile crossing her face as she shook his hand hello.

Bella then eyed me suspiciously "Tequila Edward, really?"

"Yes really! We've been on cocktails long enough, I though it was time to up the ante. Anyway, you know you love them - carnage remember?" I winked at her. Jake and I laughed together at the look on her face. "I'll grab us a couple of beers on the way back then to chase them down, lightweight. Jake?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

I headed off to the restrooms and took quite possibly the longest piss on record, goddamn cocktails always did that to me, it was never ending!

As I came out the restroom door, I bumped into Ben Cheney, literally! I caught the top of his arms to steady him, and me. "Hey Ben, sorry about that man! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No worries Edward!" he laughed. "Good to see you though. It's been a while huh? What's been happening?"

"Oh not much, work's busy. The usual, y'know. Married life treating you well?"

"Yeah!" he grinned, "that's nearly six months now, it's great, so far!" he winked at me.

I laughed, "Good to hear it haha. I'd better get back to Bella, say hi to Ange for me." I went to turn towards the bar then added, "Oh listen, we'll have to go out for a beer soon, have a proper catch up!"

"Yeah that would be good, do it soon before the wife starts revoking my boys night privileges," he joked and we both laughed and did the universal manly hand grab-shoulder thump in goodbye.

I headed to the bar, which seemed to be a lot busier than when I'd been for the tequilas a short time ago. After eventually getting served, I grabbed the beers and headed back to Bella at the table. I got a funny feeling in my stomach as I noticed Jake was still there, he was VERY close to Bella and they were engrossed in conversation. They didn't notice my approach and suddenly Bella threw her head back laughing at something Jake had said. "Hey!" I said in greeting, putting the beers down on the table in front of me.

They both looked up at me smiling, Bella's cheeks were flushed and her eyes shining brightly. I could feel myself scowl a little, not clearing it from my face quickly enough and Jake noticed, standing up. "Uh, okay then. I'll leave you guys to your night," he said looking between us before turning only to Bella, "I'll give you a call during the week about going out next Friday then, Bells." He smiled at her and she smiled back, shyly almost.

"Okay, sure. See you later Jake," she said quietly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He turned to me then, holding out a hand to shake, "Nice meeting you Edward, see you soon." As he walked away he called back, "Enjoy the rest of your night guys."

I watched him walking away for a moment before turning back to Bella, who was also watching him walk away, though clearly for a different reason. "Bells?" I snap the word a little.

"Yeah!" she laughed, "As soon as I told him my name he just came out with it."

"And what? You're going out with him?" I asked, incredulously.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Like on a date?" I practically spat at her, disdain evident in my tone.

She looked at me like I was completely stupid, "Yes, like on a date! He asked me out on a date and I said yes. He seems like a really nice guy," she smiled and finished a little bit quieter with "and he is kinda hot!" She looked down and blushed slightly. _Huh!_

I scowled at her "But you only just fucking met him, you don't know anything about him!"

"Christ Edward, I'm not marrying the guy! I'm only going out for dinner with him!" she exclaimed, getting a little bit exasperated with me.

"But-"

She interrupted me, "Just drop it Edward!" she huffed.

I didn't like the idea one bit, he was a complete stranger but I wasn't about to get into an argument with Bella about it tonight. I would bring it up again, when we were both sober, no point spoiling the buzz by arguing. And I knew from the set of Bella's face that if I didn't drop it, it would be an argument. She could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to. I held my hands up in surrender "Okay, okay! Consider it dropped." I smiled, "Now, about these tequilas..." I gestured to the table and grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned at me, "Ugh, if we have to!"

"Yep, we absolutely do! I've been drinking those sickly sweet cocktails all night, I want something manly to drink grrrrrrr!" I growled. We fell about laughing, the argument forgotten in the meantime.

I grabbed Bella's hand and licked the flesh in-between her thumb and forefinger, tapping some salt on the area I'd just licked. "Oh! It's like that is it?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

I just nodded at her, grinning, before lifting her hand up towards me. Bella grabbed a slice of lime in her other hand and I grabbed the glass of tequila, I nodded at her again indicating that I was ready then licked the salt, threw back the tequila and bit the lime out of Bella's fingers, wincing and shuddering a little as everything mixed together and I felt the satisfactory little burn all the way down my gullet. I wrinkled my nose and shuddered again while Bella laughed at me.

"My turn!" She grabbed my arm and, before I knew what was happening she was slowly licking the inside of my wrist, looking up at my face through her eyelashes. _Fuck me that was hot!_ I thought through the tequila fog as my cock reacted, stirring to attention in my pants. At that moment I was glad of the table in front of me so no-one could see my predicament. It wasn't just a semi either, it was rock hard, every inch of me straining against the buttons on my jeans.

While I'd been sitting in a lust-induced haze, Bella had tipped the salt on my wrist and reached for her tequila glass. I gave myself a mental shake and held a lime at the ready for her. She winked at me and I watched as she lowered her tongue to my wrist and languorously licked back and forth, collecting the salt over my pulse point. I watched her with my mouth slightly open as she tipped her shot back then wrapped her hot, wet mouth around my fingers, sucking the lime out my grasp and licking my fingers as she slowly pulled her mouth off them.

I clamped my mouth shut and swallowed. Hard. And it wasn't the only hard thing, Bella's little display certainly didn't help the situation in my pants any. Bella grinned at me then, showing off her green teeth as she still had the lime clamped between them. We both laughed and she removed the lime, smacking her lips loudly. My mind was whirling as I took a drink of beer and tried to will away my hard-on. Where the fuck did Bella pull those moves from? And, more to the point, why the fuck did I find them incredibly sexy? To the point of wanting nothing more than to throw Bella down on this table and have my way with her. And when the fuck did I start thinking about Bella in anything other than a purely platonic way? I took another swig of my beer and looked over at her, taking in the curve of her full soft lips and the chocolate brown of her eyes, framed by eyelashes Bambi would be fucking jealous of. _Man, I was so fucked!_

I took another swig of beer then shook my head slightly and cleared my throat, "Oh shit! I totally forgot to tell you, I bumped into Ben earlier when I went back for the beers."

"I've not seen him or Ange in ages, was Ange with him?" she asked excitedly, turning around in her seat and craning her neck to scan the crowd.

"Uh, no I don't think so." She turned back towards me in her seat as I continued, "He said that's nearly six months they've been married now."

Bella shook her head back and forward in disbelief, a small smile playing on her lips, "Wow, how time flies huh? I must give Ange a call this week..." she mused, taking a mouthful of her beer and sitting with a far off look in her eye for a moment before giggling.

"Okay!" she said with determination, then squinted at me a little. "Okay mister, lets do these final tequila shots, then I think it may be time to call it a night," she giggled again.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "I think you might be right Miss Giggly," I winked at her.

She giggled again then slapped a hand over her mouth, looking at me with wide eyes, trying to stop her giggles, of course it just made her giggle all the more. It was infectious and we giggled and laughed together, finally trying to calm down and catch our breaths.

Still giggling a little, Bella reached over to tilt my head to the side and ran her tongue up the side of my neck, then put salt on my neck. She may have thought she had the upper hand with this but I smirked as I remembered the episode of the Big Bang Theory and decided Bella wasn't the only one who could pull off unexpected moves.

I grabbed the slice of lime and Bella scooted closer to me. She softly giggled again before attaching her mouth to my neck and sucking slightly then swiping her tongue up the salt trail. She leaned away to down her shot and I took the opportunity to pop the lime between my teeth and close my lips over it. Bella banged her glass down then looked to my fingers for her lime, a look of confusion crossed her face as she looked at mine. I cocked an eyebrow at her and bared my teeth and with it, her slice of lime held between them. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't hesitate and leaned into me, licking my bottom lip slightly, which shot a jolt of electricity directly to my cock. I felt myself groan involuntarily as Bella fastened her lips to mine and bit into the lime, the juice exploding around our mouths. Bella moved her lips softly against mine and I responded as she stroked my tongue with hers. All too soon, she sucked the lime into her mouth and pulled back from me. My eyes snapped open, I hadn't even been aware of closing them, at the loss of her mouth and saw my lust reflected back at me from the depths of Bella's chocolate brown orbs. We stared at each other for a few moments before Bella giggled again, effectively breaking our stare-off.

I rolled my eyes, "My turn, Miss Giggly, then it's definitely time to get you home!" I hoped that my hard-on would at least calm down a little before the walk home, that shit was not going to be comfortable for walking! I thought Bella may have pouted a little when I grabbed her arm and turned it so the inside of her wrist was uppermost but it was fleeting and I couldn't be sure. I also didn't know why she would have. I was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol now.

I shook my head in an effort to clear it and traced my finger along the pale blue line of vein visible just below the surface of Bella's skin. I licked my lips then lowered my head to Bella's wrist, placing a light kiss on her pulse point, which earned me a small giggle, before running my tongue slowly and thoroughly over her skin. "That tickles," she murmured. I grinned at her as I tapped some salt on her and handed her the lime which she promptly popped in her mouth.

My eyes widened, which Bella noticed and she grinned around the lime. However I hoped that she didn't notice my cock getting impossibly harder in my pants. I was definitely going to have to jerk off before getting any sleep tonight. I encircled her arm with my fingers and brought it up to my mouth, bringing my tongue out to gently lick off the salt, teasing her skin. I took extra care to get every last grain before downing my shot. I cupped my hand around the back of Bella's head to draw her mouth to mine.

I wasn't as gentle as Bella had been with me as I mashed my mouth to hers, but it was taking all my self control at that moment to not grind my body against hers. I bit down on the lime, the juice oozing out and combining with all the other flavors of salt, tequila and...Bella. I cautiously pushed my tongue into Bella's mouth as her tongue moved the lime from her mouth to mine. Her lips sucked around my bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth before she pulled back, ending the kiss/lime swap, her lips still firmly clamped around my bottom lip. When we separated, I was conscious that I would look like I was pouting and, since this was how I was feeling at the kiss ending, I apparently found this highly amusing. Obviously the combination of tequila, beer and cocktails had no bearing on that at all! Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing. This seemed to set off another bout of giggling for Bella.

Eventually Bella caught her breath enough to speak. "Okaaay! Time to get you home Captain McDrunky!" she laughed. I nodded in agreement, swaying slightly as I stood up. I tried to inconspicuously adjust my jeans and hoped my hard-on (yup, still there!) wasn't too noticeable. I pulled Bella with me towards the door.

"I think, Miss Swan, that's what you call mission accomplishhhed!" I slurred a little, while throwing my arm around her shoulder and leaning on her.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression, "What _are_ you talking about?" she laughed.

"Carnage, Bella," I said seriously. "Getting drunk, forgetting about having such a crap week and having a night of carnage. I'd say ending the night with tequila body shots is definitely mission fucking accomplished!" We laughed together but stopped short as we opened the door to rain. Torrential rain.

**

* * *

**

End Note: I apologise for any mistakes and also if I've got any of my Americanisms wrong!

**Thanks for taking the time to read and please, please review and let me know what you think, it's good to get the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 5 Kiss The Rain

**Disclaimer: SM owns, I just like to make them wet ;-)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this. More from me at the bottom.**

* * *

Previously:  
_"Carnage, Bella," I said seriously. "Getting drunk, forgetting about having such a crap week and having a night of carnage. I'd say ending the night with tequila body shots is definitely mission fucking accomplished!" We laughed together but stopped short as we opened the door to rain. Torrential rain._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Kiss The Rain

As we stood sheltering together in the doorway, I turned to Bella, "I'll call a cab."

"Pfft! Where's your sense of adventure, Edward? This," she gestured out to the rain, "is the kind of rain that you dance in." I noticed her sway slightly as she turned back to me, grinning. "So, are you up for it?" she said to me, stepping one foot out of the shelter of the doorway, then another, holding her hand out to me.

"Fuck it, let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and stepping out into the rain with her. We took off at a quick pace laughing and jumping over and around the big puddles, splashing through the smaller ones.

Not far from home, Bella stopped at the junction of two paths, letting go my hand, throwing her arms out wide and her head back. "Come on, Edward, dance with me in the rain!" she shouted to me and laughed, whirling herself around and swinging her hips.

I watched her for a second, mesmerized. She looked amazing standing there without a care in the world, water running down her face and dripping off the end of her nose, her hair, completely soaked through and swinging around like tentacles as she shook and shimmied. She spun around again until she was facing me and I took in her curves. Her tee-shirt was clinging to every bit of her as she raised her arms above her head, her boobs swaying with the movement. Her nipples were erect, pushing against the wet fabric and I wondered fleetingly what it would be like to suck one into my mouth. I groaned at the thought.

Bella must have noticed the far-away look on my face because she grabbed my wrist and pulled me round then hip-bumped me. Closer to her now, I could hear that she was humming Good Riddance to herself and I started humming and singing along with her. I put my arms on her shoulders as she put her hands on my hips but I kept our bodies far enough apart that there was no way she would feel my cock, I didn't think Bella would appreciate knowing I was hard for her. I mentally kicked myself at the realization. I wasn't just hard, I was hard because of Bella, for Bella. _I was so fucked!_

I grabbed Bella's hand and spun her out under my arm, she laughed and let me spin her back in again. Her laugh stopped the second she crashed back into me. We were chest to chest, hip to hip, and stomach to cock. Fuck! Bella gasped quietly and looked up at me through her fucking Bambi eyelashes. "Fuck! Bella, I..., I'm..."

I tried to pull away but instead Bella pulled me closer, grinding herself into my now throbbing cock. I groaned and closed my eyes, my head falling forward, "Bella..." I warned gruffly. I opened my eyes to find her still looking up at me, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Without saying a word she raised on her tip toes, putting her forehead to mine, never dropping her eye contact before bringing her lips to my own.

As our mouths started moving together I snaked my tongue out, pressing it along her lips. She opened her mouth to let my tongue in and, meeting it with hers, we slowly explored each others mouths. She still tasted of tequila and lime but there was something sweet too that I couldn't identify.

Our kiss deepened, gradually becoming almost frantic as I pulled her tighter against my body with one arm around her back. My other hand was curled around the back of her head, cradling her face to mine, twining my fingers through her wet hair. The chemistry between us was tangible, it burst through me in waves, travelling directly to my cock. I was going to explode in my pants at this rate, or have to find a surface to push Bella up against and fuck her six ways from Sunday. I had to get myself under control. I had to stop this delicious torture.

I broke the kiss, both of us panting heavily and opened my eyes looking down into Bella's. She met my lust filled gaze with one of her own and before I could say anything, said in a low voice "Edward, take me home."

I pulled apart from her, my body instantly feeling the loss of the heat from hers. Grabbing her hand and without saying a word, I tugged her in the direction of home. I had no idea how Bella would react when we got there but I had to hope there would be a chance at least to re-enact the kiss, or continue where we left off. I barely noticed the rain as we almost ran. I certainly couldn't blame my eagerness to get there on the rain. It was more the girl at my side, her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair plastered to her, weighted down by all the water.

I dug my keys out my pocket as we approached the house, wanting to waste no time getting us inside. Stopping as I unlocked the door, I noticed Bella chittering as she pressed herself into my side. Putting my arm around her I said "Let's get inside and out of these wet clothes before we freeze," she merely nodded at me. Entering the room, I quickly headed toward the closet. "I'll go grab towels," I said, leaving her standing at the door.

I grabbed two soft and fluffy bath sheets from the linen closet and headed back. Bella had taken her shoes off and moved into the living room. She was standing in the middle of the room looking at me as I came in. As I went to walk over and hand her a towel, she crossed her arms at her waist, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. All the breath left my body in one big whoosh and my mouth gaped open.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ! Bella stood there with her ample boobs barely held under control by what can only be described as the hottest lingerie I had ever seen. It was a kind of mesh material and it was pink, black and white leopard type print, edged all around with hot pink lace. It left little to the imagination and I could clearly make out Bella's dusky nipples standing proud, trying to escape their fabric confines.

I could only stand there dripping and gaping as Bella's hands travelled to the waistband of her jeans, she didn't take her eyes off me as she slowly undid the button and zip and shimmied them down her legs. Holy fuck she was wearing fucking matching panties. She turned a little as she bent down to pull off her jeans and I was rewarded with a flash of creamy soft flesh. Not just matching panties but they were a thong too, I was in fucking heaven.

It felt a lot like Hell at the moment though. Despite the fact Bella was undressing in front of me, I had no idea how she was feeling, or what she wanted to happen, if anything. If it had been anybody other than Bella, I would have been over there before the t-shirt hit the floor. But it _was_ Bella. My best friend. Any actions now had the potential to ruin everything and cost us our friendship.

Not only that but I was internally grappling with my new found feelings. I was confused and didn't know what to do.

The decision was taken out of my hands as Bella walked towards me unfastening her bra. She let it fall just in front of me and for the first time I noticed a silver bar glinting from Bella's left nipple. I swallowed audibly.

"Better get out of those wet clothes, Edward. Wouldn't want you getting sick now." Reaching me, Bella trailed her hand slowly down my chest, over the waistband of my jeans and casually palmed my cock through the denim. She raised an eyebrow at me and sashayed to the stairs, heading, no doubt, for my bedroom.

_Did she just...? Does that mean she...?_ It took a second for my brain to process but once it caught up I started removing clothing as I walked. Taking jeans off while climbing stairs is difficult, as I discovered. At the top step, I bent to remove them, leaving me only in my boxer briefs, my hard cock straining at the front of them, begging to be let free. I walked into my bedroom hoping to see Bella draped over my bed fully naked. She wasn't there. I tried to bite back the disappointment I felt, reminding myself that not five minutes previously I hadn't even known that this was a possibility.

I heard my shower being switched on in the en-suite and my head snapped round in the direction of it as Bella called out to me, "Coming to join me?" My response was not verbal. In fact I think at this point I was incapable of forming words. I practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Bella stood there in my bathroom still wearing the sinful thong. She had her back to me and one hand under the spray, testing the water temperature. I approached her, running my hands down her arms and settling them on her hips as I leaned against her, letting her feel the hardness of my cock against her ass. She sighed and pressed back against me. "You're still wearing too many clothes for a shower," I murmured into her ear, swiping my tongue out and tracing along the shell.

She let out a gasp at this before answering me with, "As are you." She turned in my arms then took a step backward and out of my grasp before hooking her thumbs into either side of her thong and dragging it down her legs and off. As she stood up, my eyes roved greedily over her body, taking her in, in all her curved glory.

Bella always referred to herself as fat and tended to, more often than not, keep herself covered up in baggy items of clothing. Standing in front of her naked form and taking in every womanly curve of her, I couldn't comprehend why she felt that way. I couldn't get over how sensual those curves were, even the gentle curve of her belly, it just made her look even sexier. I'd been with my fair share of women, most of them really quite skinny. Seeing Bella before me like this now, made me wonder what I'd ever seen in any of them.

"You're beautiful," I rasped out. Bella just blushed a little and shook her head in disagreement. My eyes travelled over her body once again and I licked my lips in anticipation as I took in the carefully shaped and trimmed hair above her pussy, I realized I couldn't wait to taste her.

I bent forward and took my own underwear off, my cock slapping against my stomach as I freed it from my boxers and straightened up again. I stepped closer to Bella again, noticing her quickly taking in my form. Her eyes widened as she took in the size of my - glad to finally be free of restraint - cock.

Leaning down to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips I said quietly, "Get in and warm up." She turned and stepped in without saying a word.

I followed behind her, glad now I had chosen to install the generous sized shower. I reached behind Bella for my shower gel and squirted some into my hand. I hesitated, "Um, do you mind if I...Can I wash you?" I stuttered out. Bella merely nodded her agreement, not taking her wide eyes off me.

I started at her shoulders and worked in circles down her arms before moving my hands to her waist. Kneeling down in front of her, I lifted one of her legs, placing her foot on my thigh and lathered shower gel all over, noticing her legs were toned but soft at the same time. I was eye level with her pussy and fought the urge to lean forward and steal a taste of her with my tongue, snapping my eyes back down to watch the path my hands took. I swapped her legs over and again lathered her from toe to thigh. I remained kneeling and reaching around, I massaged the soap into her buttocks, reveling in the sensation of how soft her skin was. I stood then, and turned Bella so her back was to me. I lathered up her back taking in the delicate flower design tattooed on her right shoulder which I knew she'd had since she was seventeen.

Finally my hands went to Bella's waist again and I reached my arms around lathering suds over her soft belly, up over her rib cage. I couldn't believe I was going to finally get to touch her glorious boobs. I didn't think I'd ever felt natural boobs this large before and I was in awe as I cupped my hands under each one, feeling the weight of them. I couldn't stop myself as I let out a small groan at the marvelous sensation and felt my cock twitch.

We had been quiet up till now, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin but I heard Bella's breath catch as I ran my thumb up and toyed with her nipple bar, her head falling back against my chest. My right hand found her other nipple and I rolled it between my thumb and forefinger. Bella groaned herself, then extracted herself from my embrace, her voice had a husky quality to it as she grabbed the shower gel and said, "My turn."

I hummed in appreciation as her fingers worked diligently over my chest and arms, washing me every bit as thoroughly as I had her. When she knelt in front of me to wash my legs, it didn't escape my notice that she was at the perfect height for sucking my cock. I realized that if she had been a random girl I'd picked up specifically for sex, I wouldn't have thought twice about shifting my hips forward and asking her to suck on it.

But this was Bella. I just couldn't bring myself to be so disrespectful to someone who was first and foremost my friend. I couldn't take the image of Bella on her knees in front of me anymore so I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. I expelled a long breath of air in a whoosh and concentrated on the feeling of Bella's hands on my body.

It took me completely by surprise then, when Bella grasped my shaft in one hand and pulled me deep into her mouth. "Fuuuck!" I yelped, jerking my hips away from Bella.

She instantly let me go and looked up at me panic stricken, a pink blush fanning up over her face. "Oh shit, did I hurt you? I just wondered if it felt different with your piercing. Fuck I'm really sorry. I'd never seen one before and I was curious. Shit. Shit!" She practically word-vomited the words at me whilst scrambling back up onto her feet, her eyes laced with concern for me.

"Shit Bella. Fuck, no!" I exclaimed, pulling her into an embrace and running my hand over her hair in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. "I'd had my eyes shut," I explained. "You just took me by surprise." I looked her in the eye, "Plus I'd been convincing myself not to shove my cock in your face not ten seconds before," I added sheepishly.

She giggled at that admission and I laughed a little before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe we should get out the shower now," I suggested, showing her my fingers starting to wrinkle, "before we turn into prunes."

I stepped out first and grabbed a towel, inviting Bella to step into my arms while I wrapped it around her. She pulled it around herself as I grabbed a smaller towel for me and wrapped it around my waist. We quickly dried ourselves off and I followed Bella back into the bedroom where she dropped the towel to the floor then climbed into my bed, still naked. I followed suit, lying on my side facing her.

She smiled at me then quietly said, "Hey."

I said "Hey" back and returned her smile. We lay like that for a minute or two just watching each other. How many times had Bella and I lain together like this in the past, with no agendas or complications? Tonight had changed all that, even if nothing further happened. I let out a small puff of breath as I realized this and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I hope it hasn't put anybody off reading. I have the next two to three chapters written, unfortunately it's the editing process that I'm finding tough. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this. I hope you're beginning to see** that it's worth your while – Edward wet and pierced? UNF! **

Please feel free to leave a little review :D


	7. Chapter 6 Watch The Sun Come Up

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this. More from me at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Watch the Sun Come Up

_Previously:_

_I said "Hey" back and returned her smile. We lay like that for a minute or two just watching each other. How many times had Bella and I lain together like this in the past, with no agendas or complications? Tonight had changed all that, even if nothing further happened. I let out a small puff of breath as I realized this and closed my eyes._

* * *

Pushing the thought aside, I realized it was a risk I had to take. _Fuck it_, I thought as I opened my eyes again_. _I decided to go "all-in" and leaned in to Bella, settling my mouth to hers in a chaste kiss, cautiously waiting for her reaction. After only a moment's hesitation, I felt her as she responded to my kiss, moving her lips with mine. Somehow, this just felt so right and I wasn't going to question that.

I brought my arm around Bella's back and pulled her a little closer to me, noticing that her hard nipples pressed against my chest. I put my leg in-between hers and she hitched her leg over my hip in response. She let out a little gasp at the close contact, essentially breaking our kiss, and we both lay there breathing a little heavier.

Bella's hand found its way to the back of my head and she fisted her hand in my hair, pulling my face back towards hers for another kiss. As our kiss deepened, I trailed my hand down Bella's back and over her ass. My god it felt fucking amazing under my fingers and I pulled her tighter to me, the heat of her pussy pressing against my cock. My cock did a happy dance at finally being so close to her heat.

Bella's mouth left mine to trail kisses along my jaw and down my throat, sucking lightly on my Adam's apple. I slowly moved my hand round onto Bella's thigh, up to her waist, continuing its journey upwards until my thumb was grazing the underside of Bella's breast. My hand cupped her breast gently and when I flicked my thumb over her piercing, Bella's mouth left my skin to quietly exclaim, "Fuuuck," resting her forehead on my chin.

I smiled and flicked again, earning a small moan this time. I wanted to know what kind of reaction I'd get to using my mouth over her sensitive nipple so I moved my head down to her chest, pushing her back slightly so she was lying more on her back than her side. Sensing what my intentions were, Bella's hand again found it's way to my hair and she pulled my head down as she arched her back up. I flicked my tongue out at her nipple and Bella inhaled sharply, I sucked her nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around, she tasted amazing. I moved my attention to her other nipple, pulling it into my mouth and sucking it hard while my fingers played with the piercing in her left. Bella gasped when I bit down gently on her nipple and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with Bella straddling me.

I could feel the heat of her pussy as she began rubbing herself along the length of my cock. I don't think I'd ever been this hard in my life before, it was almost painful and I needed friction to give me some kind of relief. Bella continued to slide up and down my cock, and I could feel her slick wet heat, her hair hanging down framing my face and her boobs bouncing each time she moved. If she continued to do that I was going to end up coming before I even got a chance to be inside her. I groaned as she rotated her hips. She leaned down to me, pressing her boobs against my chest and bringing her mouth to my ear, where her almost-whispered words were nearly my undoing, "Edward, I need to feel you inside me."

I couldn't even manage a complete sentence in response, "Fuck...condom!" I gasped out.

Bella merely replied, "I'm covered," before she sat back, raised herself on her knees and grasped my cock, placing it at her entrance. Her eyes sought out mine and we held each others gaze as she ran the head of my cock between her pussy lips. I could feel the moisture as she ever so slowly eased the tip of my cock inside her. I'd only ever had sex with a condom before and even just being barely inside her, I couldn't believe how different it felt.

With a small moan, Bella slowly eased herself down my length until I was fully inside her. Fuck, she was so fucking tight. I had to grab her hips to stop her moving or I was going to cum embarrassingly quickly, "Give me a minute," I rasped out. Bella merely nodded and sat forward then brought her lips to mine softly kissing me while I composed myself.

Finally feeling like I was in control, I squeezed Bella's hips with my fingers and raised my own hips to her. Bella sat back up, bracing her hands on my chest, and started up a slow rhythm, raising herself almost all the way off me then bringing her hips back down and circling them before raising up again. Each time she brought herself down she let out a tiny moan and I worried it was hurting her when she mumbled, "So big." I was about to stop her when her eyes locked with mine and she said, "And so fucking good." I tended to agree.

Seeing Bella on top of me like that was amazing. Her boobs swung freely and I pushed myself up off the bed a little and lifted my mouth to capture a nipple and suck lightly. Bella's rhythm faltered and I smiled around her nipple at the knowledge of how sensitive they were. I continued to suck her, rolling the hard bud with my tongue and enjoying how much Bella seemed to be enjoying the sensation.

Obviously not wanting to be outdone, Bella scraped her nails across my nipple and I bucked my hips at the sensation, releasing her nipple from my mouth with a hiss. I moved my hands from her hips and grasped her ass, kneading her cheeks with my fingers. Bella seemed to enjoy that and she sat more upright, changing the angle of me inside her, she increased the speed and combined with the change in angle it seemed to help me hit the perfect spot inside her. I brought a hand round to Bella's clit and started to rub slow circles around it. Bella let her head fall back as she let out a long low moan. I quickened my fingers and Bella's hips got a little faster in response. I could feel her tightening around my cock as she gasped "Ugh, Edward...I'm...Fuck...I'm going to cum...Ohhhh!"

I could feel her muscles clenching around me as she sank deep down on to me and stopped moving her hips as her orgasm took hold of her. I let her ride it out and she raised her head to look at me, a small satisfied smile on her face, her cheeks flushed light pink. I wrapped my arms around her waist and flipped us over so Bella was underneath me, she wrapped her legs around me and I started moving in and out of her slowly. Holding most of my body weight off her, I lay against her and kissed her mouth, running my tongue over her lips before she opened her mouth to me. I felt rather than heard as she moaned again and I responded with my own groan. I sat back on my knees and raised Bella's hips off the bed, her back arching and her weight on her shoulders.

I paused to take in the sight before me. Bella's hair lay around her head on the pillow, she had a slight pink flush to her cheeks and her eyes were shining. As my eyes travelled down her body, I couldn't resist bringing my hand up to her glorious boobs and I cupped her left boob gently before tweaking her bar between my thumb and forefinger. Bella's eyes widened and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth then tilted her hips into mine. _Fuck!_ I brought my hand from her boob, trailing it lightly down her body, tracing a circle around her belly button then down, stopping just above her clit. "You are so beautiful," I whispered as I brought my thumb to her clit and started rocking back and forward inside her while teasing her clit gently with my thumb.

The sensation in this position was amazing, I could see every part of her as she moved beneath me, meeting my thrusts with her own as my thumb continued to draw lazy circles on her clit. I knew I was hitting her in the right spot with every thrust and I started to increase the speed of them, quickening my thumb on her clit at the same time. Oh sweet Jesus I was so close and I sighed out, "Cum for me Bella." She responded with a long low moan and I felt her muscles tightening around my cock.

She thrust her hips to meet mine as her muscles clenched around me and she panted out, "Uh...yes...ohhhhh!"

The tightening of her muscles and hearing her moan like that was enough to bring me to the edge of my own orgasm and I thrust into her hard three times. I felt a flash of heat through my entire body, finally gripping her hips and pulling them tight against me as I released deep inside her, my body turning rigid for a moment while I gasped out, "Bellaaaa."

I collapsed against her chest while still trying to take the majority of my weight on my arms, both of us panting. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her skin as Bella drew light circles on my back with her fingertips. I raised my face to look at her, smiling crookedly as she smiled back at me. I placed a kiss on her lips and Bella traced my lips with her tongue, opening her mouth to let my tongue in. We gradually slowed our kiss to light pecks and I finally pulled away. Bracing myself on one arm, I pulled my still-hard cock slowly from Bella, flopping onto my side and immediately feeling a sense of loss to not be inside Bella's tight warm pussy.

I pulled Bella against me with her back to my chest and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her hair over her shoulder and placing a kiss on her creamy expanse of skin. I was at a loss for words, I'd never experienced sex like that before. The act itself was hot but the intensity of the emotional connection was something I'd never had previously, I assumed it was due to us being friends first and foremost.

Bringing my mouth to her ear, I tried to find the words to express myself. "Bella, I'm...wow. That was...," I finished in a whisper, "amazing!"

"Shhhh," she softly said, drawing my forearm across her chest, where I cupped her breast, mindlessly toying with her nipple bar. She ground her hips back against mine lowly warning me with an "Edwaaaard."

Unbelievably my cock hardened instantly again, I softly pushed against her, letting her feel the effect she had on me before silently willing it to calm down and allow me...us...to get some sleep.

Bella giggled and stifled a yawn and nestled her head back to my chest and we settled down to sleep. Bella fell asleep before me, making adorable little snoring noises that sounded more like a kitten purring. My mind was turning things over wondering what this change in our relationship meant and trying to figure out how it had even happened in the first place.

I must have fallen asleep eventually and I awoke hours later with the light starting to filter through, I looked for my alarm clock. 5.45am. Ugh, I felt like ass! Bella and I were a mass of entangled limbs and I gently extracted myself, taking care not to wake her, she puffed out a little breath when I slid away from her and got out the bed, heading first to the bathroom. Let me tell you taking a piss with a semi-erect cock was not easy. I then headed for the kitchen, taking a huge drink of water before filling two glasses and lifting pain killers for later. No doubt Bella would feel as bad as I did when she finally woke up.

I deposited a glass and painkillers at Bella's side of the bed before putting the other glass down at my own side and crawling back into bed, desperate for more sleep. Trying not to disturb Bella, but wanting to feel her body close to me, I hooked an arm over her waist and pulled her ever so slightly back against me. Feeling her warm soft ass was all the encouragement my cock needed and it sprang back to life again.

Bella let out a little "Oh!" and shifted her hips back against me.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it's still early."

"Mmm s'ok," she murmured, shifting her ass against me once more.

"Uhm, Bella?" I hesitantly said, running my hand over her belly and gripping her hip. Being the cocky bastard I was, and with my cock firmly in control of the situation, I pulled Bella's hip back towards me as I rocked my hips hard into her, leaving her in no doubt as to my intentions.

"Yes," she gasped and I moved my hand from her hip, back over the delicious curve of her ass then took it round over her belly and slid my hand down between her thighs. I let my fingers explore the soft folds of her flesh before gently pushing a finger inside her. She was warm, wet and tight and I moved my finger in and out of her slowly, while circling her clit lightly with my thumb.

Bella reached a hand back between our bodies, trailing down my stomach before pausing lightly at my cock. I concentrated on the rhythm of my finger and thumb, trying not to think about what Bella's fingers were doing. She ran her hand over my length, stopping at the top to finger my piercing before gripping me in her fist and moving her hand up and down my shaft tortuously slowly. I groaned in response.

Removing my finger from Bella, she almost whimpered in discontent as I waited a second before entering her again, this time with two fingers. She responded by gripping my shaft tighter. We matched each other stroke for stroke, little noises of pleasure emanating from both of us. I noticed Bella's breath speeding up and knew she had to be getting close. Removing my fingers from her with a sigh, I placed my hand over hers on my cock, guiding her up and down my shaft a few times before stilling our hands.

Guiding my cock to Bella's entrance, I entered her slowly until I was completely seated inside her. Running my hand down her thigh and gently gripping her knee, I brought her leg backward over mine and brought my fingers up to find her clit again. I started rubbing in wide circles while rocking in and out of her. Bella brought her arm back and around my neck to tug at my hair, pulling my head down and allowing me to pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Oh my god. Bella...so tight...amazing...so deeeeep...ugggggh," I grunted. Bella's breathing was labored as she rocked back against me. I could feel her muscles twitching around me, signaling how close she was so I deepened my thrusts and hoped I could hold out long enough to get her to come before me.

She stiffened in my arms and her mouth fell open, though no sound came out. I finally let myself get lost in the sensation, her muscles fluttering around me as she rode out her orgasm, closing my eyes and rocking hard and quick against her. It only took two more thrusts and my orgasm exploded around me, as I cried out, "Ah, ah, fuck, yessss!"

When we both came back down, I pulled my cock out of Bella and we exchanged no words, both of us breathing heavily, wrapped in each others arms. I dropped a kiss to Bella's shoulder then passed the fuck out, sleep overcoming me once again.

* * *

_I don't think I could be dreaming I felt your touch_  
_No I remember you breathing when I woke up_  
_Now all I have are these memories I can't trust_  
_Just one day, won't be enough_

**A/N: FINALLY! So what do you think will happen next? Next chapter is written so reviewers might just get a little teaser...**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a little review!**


End file.
